Broken Wings
by Hamelia Le Claire
Summary: Mikan is known as the most beautiful girl in the small town of Petersburg. But she is the most unusual too. Some people believed she was a gift from God, an angel sent to protect. Others merely thought she was given by the devil because no one understood
1. Endless Dancing

_**Broken Wings **_

Mikan is known as the most beautiful girl in the small town of Petersburg. But she is the most unusual too. Some people believed she was a gift from God, an angel sent to protect. Others merely thought she was given by the devil because no one understood why she had wings protruding from her back.

Gakuen Alice is not mine. Mikan is not mine. Natsume is not mine. This story plot is not yours. It is mine.

**Warning: If you're looking for a serious Natsume and a dumb Mikan story, well you've come to the wrong place. Mikan, in this story, is a bit clumsy BUT NOT STUPID. Natsume may act serious, a bit of a pervert when he grows up and a nice guy, but he's not over emotional. All in all, I've changed the character's traits. For those who will get disappointed or even angry, don't blame it on me. I just want to create a FICTIONAL STORY MADE BY ME. Oh. And I almost forgot, THIS IS MY STORY. IF YOU INTEND ON STEALING IT, PLEASE INFORM ME. **

What are you waiting for? Read now!

**Prologue**

Do angels exist? Are they some kind of creature who only appears to those who are worthy enough? Angels are believed to have long golden locks caressing their shoulders with great white feathers, adorned on a pair of enormous wings. Their mellow voices soothe one's emotional and spiritual being. Porcelain-like skin is showered with glittering gowns, ranging from the palest blue to the darkest green. But their eyes are the most extraordinary, either a sea blue shade or an emerald green color.

When I was a young boy, around the age of fifteen through sixteen, I fell in love with an angel. She was believed to be one because when the girl was still a baby, they found her in the middle of a great field, under a small cherry blossom tree. Her tiny body was wrapped with the softest silk-white cloth a man could ever have beheld. Her head was draped with the most mysterious gold hair and her cry was music to one's ears. But when they found her, they saw that she had feathered wings protruding from her back. As they ran it through their fingers, blood stained their hands. One of her wings was broken. They named her Mikan Sakura.

**Chapter one**

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water," A little girl sang with a squeaky, high-pitched voice. A little boy pouted his lips and looked at the girl with pleading eyes.

"Aww, Mikan, do I have to?" He asked her.

The little girl nodded and puffed her cheeks. "Yes, Natsume. You lost the game and this is the consequence. Now let's go from the top!"

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water," Natsume and Mikan sang while climbing up a small hill. Well, by the looks of it, Mikan was dragging the poor boy.

"Jack fell down and broke his crown," Natsume imitated the actions and went rolling down the hill headfirst.

"And Jill came tumbling after." Giggled the small girl, rolling after her friend.

The pair laughed all the way to the bottom and sighed airily. They lay on their backs for a few moments and looked at the sky.

"Natsume," The little girl whispered.

"Hn?"

Innocence crept at the girl's eyes. "When we grow up, will you still play with me?"

Blushing, Natsume replied, "Of course. But we've still got a long way. I mean, we're still seven,"

Mikan giggled again and tugged at his sleeve. "Of course we've still got a long way. I know that, silly."

Natsume stood up and brushed grass off his clothes. He stretched out a hand for the girl and gave her a smile.

"Mikan, will you dance with me?"

Mikan smiled again and stood up, accepting his hand. "Why shouldn't I?"

The pair danced along the cherry blossom trees, along the never-ending beach, along each other's houses, inside the town square's ballroom. They danced till their feet hurt, danced till the night came along, and even in their sleep, they were still dancing.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Hey! Thanks for reading my first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review! Flames accepted too… (I think…what is a flame anyway?) I need at least three reviews for moral support!


	2. Change of heart part 1

Chapter 2: Change of heart

FUTURE 

A frown made its way to Mikan's lips. Here she was, having a great time and her best friend wasn't with her.

"Happy Birthday, freak!" A girl of fourteen shoved a small box in front of Mikan's face. She then went 'round Mikan's back and started tugging at her wings, laughing with mortifying glee all the while.

The birthday girl (Mikan), who was turning ten, burst into tears. A flood of emotions overwhelmed her. She ran towards her bedroom. Grabbing a small notebook along with a blue-colored pen. She started scribbling.

_Someone called me a freak again, AND on my birthday too. _She wrote. A small scream escaped her lips as a loud knock on her window resounded across the room.

A white hand knocked again. Mikan walked cautiously towards the screen and peeped at the figure. She wiped her tears and opened the pane.

"Natsum—'' Natsume's finger stopped Mikan from saying his name.

"Ssshh…I'll explain everything later. Come follow me." He whispered and received a reluctant nod as a reply.

"But you—'' Mikan said. Natsume gave her a frown and grabbed her wrist.

FINE

Chapter 2 is to be continued…

It's so short! But chapter two isn't finished yet. Please Review!!!


End file.
